Quand je rêve de toi
by Sakura Hiawtari
Summary: ma première song fic. Je vous laisse lire, si je résume, je spoile toute la fic, alors, allez y afire un tour!


Auteur : Sakura

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : song fic (ma première… m'en voulez pas si ils e trouve être une catastrophe), POV

Couple : Ah, that is the question… je vous laisse deviner !

Disclamer : les persos, ainsi que la chanson ne sont pas à moi…

Note : j'ai honte de moi… j'ai osé reprendre une chanson des « Worlds Apart » pour faire cette chose…(déjà, pourquoi j'écoute encore ça ?o_o) (en fait, j'ai retrouvé le cd qu'on m'avait offert il y à 4 à 5 ans de cela… puis j'ai trouvé les paroles jolies, et j'ai trouvé que les paroles collaient bien aux personnages… mais je ne dit pas de qui il s'agit, ce serait gâcher le plaisir !^^)

Quand je rêve de toi *Dont' you know that I need you so, 

_*That I need you in my heart_

Sais tu seulement…

Est ce que tu sais seulement ce que tu représente pour moi ?

Chaque jour, chaque moment de mon existence, je ne cesse de penser à toi…

Tes yeux, ton sourire, ta peau halée,… tout…

Ta façon de parler, ta façon de marcher, de rire, de vivre…

Si seulement tu savais comme j'ai besoin de toi…

J'ai besoin de toi dans mon cœur…

*Quand je rêve de toi…. 

Même mes nuits sont hantées par ton visage…

Je revois sans cesse la même scène… toi, tes grands yeux qui se tournent vers moi et qui me regardent avec tendresse…

C'est toujours à ce moment là que je me réveille…

Mais c'est mon moment préféré… j'ai l'impression que tu fais attention à moi…

_*Don't you know that I need you so_

_*That I need you deep inside_

Tous ces rêves irréalisables où je te vois si près de moi…

Où je peux t'aimer sans rien craindre si ce n'est de l'amour en retour…

*Quand je rêve de toi… 

Même après mon réveil, tu continue de me hanter…

J'aime te regarder dormir… tu as l'air si serein, malgré toutes les horreurs que nous a fait subir cette guerre…

J'aime voir tes mèches de cheveux cacher une partie de ton  visage lorsqu'ils s'emmêlent dans ton sommeil…

Car quand tu dors, je peux aller les remettre derrière tes oreilles, et ainsi les toucher, sentir cette douce sensation entre mes doigts…

_*Will you be mine for eternity hear_

_*Me calling to your heart_

J'aimerais tant savoir ce que tu pense, toi qui rayonne tous les jours, malgré ce monde d'atrocités dans lequel nous vivons…

Est ce une façade ? Ou bien y a-t-il quelque chose à laquelle tu te raccroche et qui arrive à te rendre heureux ?

J'aimerais tant être cette chose…

J'aimerais te rejoindre dans ce bonheur que tu semble montrer, même si il n'est que factice…

Je veux te rejoindre…

_*Quand je rêve de toi…_.

Je voudrais voir ces longs cheveux détachés autrement que dans mes rêves ou lorsque tu sors de ta douche pour les sécher…

Je voudrais tant pouvoir les toucher autrement qu'en tirant sur cette longue natte qui te suis comme ton ombre…

Je voudrais que ces perles améthystes ne brillent que pour moi…

Je voudrais ce sourire uniquement pour moi, ce vrai sourire qui se fait si rare… pas celui du joker, ni celui du Shinigami…

Celui qui montre que tu est heureux, et que tu ne fait qu'inconsciemment… que quand tu dors… que dans mes rêves…

_*Real love is what I'm ready to_

_*Give  you and believe me..._

Que pourrais je faire pour enfin te montrer mon amour ?

*Oh, I' m dreaming of you ... 

**************

_*J'irais là où le soleil_

*Caresse le feu de tes yeux 

_*Je découvrirai un jour ton royaume_

Je te vois… Tous les matins, je sens ton regard sur moi, quelque part où je ne peux t'apercevoir…

Mais je le découvrirait un jour… Je te découvrirait un jour…

Je verrai ces yeux, et je les accrocherais au miens… je réussirai a capter ton regard et ton attention autrement que par des pitreries et des blagues douteuses et stupides…

Je ferai tomber ce fichu mur qui isole ton cœur et je partirai à sa découverte… J'irai à sa conquête et j'en sortirai vainqueur…

_*J'imaginerai ton visage_

*Dans le bleu d'un océan d'amour 

_*J'irais là où tu m'attend_

Tous les matins, j'aime rester au lit… et c'est une bonne chose…

Je pensais que tu saurai un jour que je faisait semblant de dormir, mais apparemment, tu ne t'es rendu compte de rien…

J'essaie d'imaginer ton visage, quand je te sens remettre mes cheveux en place…

Je tente d'imaginer tes yeux… tes lèvres… j'essaie de t'imaginer…

Mais je voudrais te voir, plutôt que de me contenter de mes chimères… mais c'est si agréable de recevoir de l'attention de ta part…

J'aimerais me plonger dans l'océan bleu de tes yeux, et pouvoir te regarder en face…

Je voudrais savoir ce que tu pense… mais comme à ton habitude, tu ne dit rien… je ne fais rien non plus… je ne veux pas perdre une miette de ce moment par une phrase stupide dite à la volée, ou un geste qui te ferais revenir en arrière…

*Quand je rêve de toi… *Don't you know that I need you so 

_*That I need you in my heart_

_*Quand je rêve de toi..._

La nuit, je tente de rester éveillé le plus longtemps possible, pour le seul plaisir de voir ton visage… mais ton vrai visage, celui sans le masque qui t'es imposé par la guerre chaque jour de ta vie…

Lui aussi je veux le briser… et un jour, je le briserais… Et ta beauté rayonnera à l'air libre libérée de ce masque…

**************

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a poussé à me lever ce matin encore, et à m'agenouiller devant ton lit…

Accroupi devant toi, je remet comme chaque fois ces mèches rebelles derrière tes oreilles et admire ton visage angélique…

_*Je ferai un long voyage_

_*Comme le font les oiseaux_

_*Loin au pays de ton corps tous les deux_…

Ma main est restée appuyée sur ta joue… je ne bouge pas… je savoure chaque instant à savourer ta peau douce sous mes doigts…

Mu par une impulsion soudaine, je me rapproche de ton oreille et te murmure deux mots…

Deux petits mots qui me pèsent et me rendent fou depuis plusieurs mois déjà…

Tu dors, je ne risque rien… juste ton ignorance plus persistante de jour en jour car tu ne le saura jamais…

« Ai Shiteru »

Et pose délicatement mes lèvres sur les tiennes.

Je m'écarte de ton visage…

Deux améthystes me font face et me dévisagent…

_*Un lagon où tout est paix_

_*Où les rêves deviennent réalité_

_*J'irais là où tu m'attend…_

Je sens mes jambes me lâcher soudainement, et un grand froid qui traverse tout mon être…

J'ai peur ?

Tes yeux n'expriment ni dégoût ni horreur, ni colère, contrairement à ce que je pensais…

Tu as l'air parfaitement réveillé pourtant… j'en conclu donc que tu as bien entendu et que tu est parfaitement conscient…

Mais pourquoi ai-je toujours cette angoisse qui me tenaille ?

Tu te redresse… tes longs cheveux cascadent dans ton dos nu et vont se répandre entre les draps… je tente de les regarder, fuyant ton regard…

Je sens un contact… Tu me prend le menton et me force à te regarder…

Tes yeux… ils brillent… ils brillent d'une lueur que je ne leur avait jamais vue avant… Et ce sourire… le sourire que je ne voyais que dans mes rêves… est-il aussi pour moi ?

Puis un autre contact, celui ci encore plus doux et plus féerique que le précédent, faisant naître une douce sensation de chaleur et de bien être dans tout mon corps, et annihilant toutes mes peurs et mes angoisses dans l'instant…

Cet instant où tes lèvres touchèrent les miennes…

Aucun mot n'est échangé… nous n'en avons pas besoin…

_*Quand je rêve de toi…_

*Don't you know that I need you so 

_*That I need you, in my heart_

_*Quand je rêve de toi…_

**********

Nos regards se croisent enfin… j'ai enfin réussi à capter ton attention…  ton regard… ton amour…

Maintenant, que je le sais, je ne risque plus rien…

« I love you »

Il fallait que je lui dise, quitte à briser ce moment magique, il fallait qu je lui dise… 

Par ces simples mots, je lui fait passer tout mon amour, ma confiance, ma tendresse, et mon besoin de l'avoir auprès de moi…

Il m'a sourit… ce sourire… je le garderais gravé dans ma mémoire à tout jamais…

Je suis en plein rêve…

_*Will you be mine for eternity hear_

_*Me calling to your heart_

_*Quand je rêve de toi_…

Je me jette presque dans ses bras, avec réception à la clé… sa peau est douce, et a une odeur fruitée…

Mon dieu, combien de fois n'ai je pas rêvé de ce moment…

Je pourrais passer ma vie dans se bras…

Si je pouvais, je passerais l'éternité dans cette étreinte, à écouter  son cœur parler au mien, dans une langue connue de nous seuls à cet instant…

_*Real love is what I'm ready to _

_*Give and believe me_

_**********_

Des promesses et des mots d'amour… C'est tout ce quoi se dit entre nous à cet instant…

Je pourrais écouter tout le temps sa voix mélodieuse… 

Tous ces échanges, c'est pour lui, c'est pour moi… C'est pour nous…

Mes rêves se réalisent… enfin, je peux passer inlassablement ma main dans cette longue chevelure … je peux l'entendre me dire « je t'aime » eu creux de mes bras…

Quand je m'endormirais chaque soir, je n'aurais plus peur de voir mon rêve se briser quand je le retrouverais en bas ou dans le lit d'à côté loin de moi

Il est là maintenant… je peux abandonner mes chimères pour la réalité…

Les deux sont désormais toutes merveilleuses…

Je n'ai plus besoin de rêver… Duo est là… la vie devient elle même un rêve…

*Oh I'm dreaming of you… 

_*Quand je rêve de toi..._

~*~*~* Owari *~*~*~

20 mai 2003

Sakura : je suis contente de l'avoir fini !!! J'ai trouvé les paroles de cette chanson très jolies (et étant coupées de français, ça m'a facilité la compréhension !^^). Mais en y regardant bien, les paroles de la chanson parlent d'elles même…

Au fait, pour  ceux/celles qui n'auraient pas trouvé (mais je pense que tout le monde a trouvé, car si il y'en a qui me connaissent, ils devraient savoir), la fic parlait de Heero et Duo (c'est bien ce que je dis, tout le monde a du trouver).

Bon, voilà !! 

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !(y'a un petit bouton bleu en dessous pour ça !^^)


End file.
